1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a timepiece, more particularly one, which shows current local time in main cities and countries in various time zones.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, timepieces have either a twelve-hour dial or a twenty-four hour one. The conventional timepieces can only tell the current local time in a certain time zone. Consequently, after the users travel to other cities/countries, which are in a different time zone, they have to adjust the timepieces such that the timepieces show the local time of the new cities/countries. Therefore, the conventional timepieces aren't convenient to use.